


Look at me yeah, what's the big deal?

by arsonblade



Series: The SBIDND au [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aasimar Phil, Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Family Dynamics, Gen, Half Hogfolk Techno, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, shoutout to that ONE line in this fic that caused the gc pain, shoutout to that OTHER ONE line that made the gc love me again /j, the gc yelled at me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonblade/pseuds/arsonblade
Summary: You’d never think that someone as stoic, someone as level headed as Techno, would be getting worked up over nightmares.
Relationships: ITS ALL PLATONIC BARK BARK BARK, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The SBIDND au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008543
Comments: 7
Kudos: 347





	Look at me yeah, what's the big deal?

**Author's Note:**

> wow three in one day? i'm on a roll! 
> 
> anyways yeah yep sbidnd au made by me n some friends on twitter follow us we are so cool /hj

You’d never think that someone as stoic, someone as level headed as Techno, would be getting worked up over nightmares.

Techno had nightmares, everyone did at some point, some are just not as affected by the horrors that their own heads forced them to witness, they already lived hellish lives, why would something as stupid as a nightmare scare them?

Techno wondered that himself, no matter what horrors he’s done. The images in his mind while he sleeps never seem to make it easier. It sticks to him, makes him jolt awake with a start and hold himself tightly, like letting go will allow him to fall apart.

Techno, the great Techno, the graceful yet violent fighter Techno, curled up in a ball, silent tears in his eyes over something as small as a nightmare. What would people think? What would his companions think? Techno knew that after a nightmare, he wouldn’t sleep, he’d rather stare into the now-cold campfire until early morning, where everyone would slowly wake up around him. He knows the worried glances given to him by Phil, everytime the aasimar would see him awake. He also knew Phil wouldn’t push to ask about it. He knew the others had nightmares as well sometimes, Wilbur would wake with a start, and sit up slowly, he’d fiddle with his guitar or fins, staring off into space and say nothing. Tommy would thrash awake, hold himself tightly, and squeeze himself closer to Phil, crying angry tears. Niki wouldn’t say much, quietly get up and stare brokenly at the sky, sometimes she’d hum a small tune to herself, sometimes she’d ask if Techno would like to spar…

And Phil...

..Techno’s not sure, he knows the man wakes up, he sees the way his wings puff up ever so slightly, but there’s no movement beyond that, just the silence before the winged man goes back to sleep. Techno sighs, resting his head on his knees as he stared into the darkness of night. Everyone had just begun to fall asleep, minutes earlier, Phil had whispered to him to _‘Please try to get some sleep, you look so tired, Techno.’_ before retiring to his bed. Soon, he followed.

The darkness should’ve been comforting, It should’ve been comforting yet right now.. It crushed him. The sound of rain hitting hard against the ground, washing away the blood that stained the once beautiful green grass. Techno couldn’t move. Techno couldn’t move his eyes away from the red that stained his hands, and no matter how much rain fell, it wouldn’t wash off. He knew what he did. He knew what he did and now the mistakes he made would forever stay with him. Was he crying? Was it the rain? Was it--

“Techno.”

The voice of Phil, a strained tone. He looked up, the aasimar walked towards him, thankfully uninjured, but Techno knew the expression on his face well. It’s the face that many before had given him before, yet Techno still hoped for a different ending.

“I’m so **disappointed** in you.”

Everything stopped moving for Techno. He’s heard the words before, yet the words coming from Phil’s mouth felt unnatural, and it _hurt_ . It hurt badly. He felt as his heart was ripped out right then and there. He couldn’t move as Phil disappeared further into the forest. He couldn’t move when he could hear the soft sobbing of someone _familiar_. Why couldn’t he remember who it was? Why couldn’t he move? Why? Why? Why? WHY--

Techno jolted away, sitting up and breathing heavily. He shakily ran a hand across his face, before drawing it back and staring at it, expecting red, expecting blood..

Yet nothing stained his hands.

_Just a nightmare. Brave, strong Techno can’t even handle a stupid nightmare._

Moments later, he heard movement to his left, and a gentle hand on his shoulder. Looking up, Techno was met with concerned-- _it’s not concern, he’s disappointed. You fucked up he’s disappointed_ \-- face of Phil.

“Techno?”

There it was. Techno screwed his eyes shut, he knew the sentence that would follow. He knew that his nightmare would just be an omen for the future. Phil _knew_ how badly he got shaken up, and now he’s ashamed of him, of Techno, of--

“Are you **alright**?”

‘.. _What_ ’ Techno looked at the other man, almost in shock. _Phil wasn’t disappointed in him?_ The two continued to sit in silence for a few long seconds, before Phil opened his arms. A small gesture, for comfort. Techno, in the moment, forgot about how strong he was supposed to be, how he was supposed to keep his cool and _never_ crack. In that moment, he flung himself into Phil’s arms. Allowing the older to hold and tell him everything was okay. “It’s alright son, you’re alright..” If there were tears stains on Phil’s shirt when the two moved away, neither commented on it. 

Phil had comforted and stayed with Techno, until he mustered up the courage to attempt to fall to sleep. The half hoglin’s head rested on Phil's lap as the older ran his fingers through his pink hair, soon joining the former in sleep. When everyone slowly woke up, no one commented on the scene, only a few giggles and snickers coming from Wilbur and Tommy. When Phil and Techno woke up, the aasimar gave the other a knowing, _This is something we’re definitely going to talk about later_ , glance.

And Techno was okay with that. 


End file.
